Rippling Waters
by kawaii cookie-chan
Summary: The Rookie 9 and Team Gai are off to a holiday. To... a hot spring resort! Wait a sec... they're all by themselves? What will happen? Will love blossom or will disaster strike? Pairings: Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten and Shikaino -- REWRITING --
1. One pissed kuniochi

A.N. Welcome to Chapter 1 of Rippling Waters! This is my first Naruto fanfic so please be nice! I am just a beginner. In this story the pairings are Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten and Shikaino. Sakura and the rest of the rookie nine are 15 and team Gai are 16. So... please read and enjoy!

**Time for the disclaimer!! With Naruto!!**

**Naruto: Little.miss.kawaii can I have some ramen?**

**Little.miss.kawaii: After the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: Now?**

**Little.miss.kawaii: (glares at him) I said after.**

**Naruto: Please?**

**Little.miss.kawaii: I said**** AFTER!!**

**Naruto :( sighs) Little.miss.kawaii doesn't and never will own Naruto. Can I have some ramen?**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Sorry I ran out of ramen.**

**Naruto: NOOOOOO!!**

**--**

Chapter 1 One pissed kuniochi

Naruto was in Ichiraku's happily eating a bowl of ramen when there was an earthquake. Well... not actually an earthquake but the footsteps of a very angry pink-haired kuniochi. He poked his head outside the stall and immediately came back in and hid under a table. "If Sakura comes tell her I'm not here." he whispered to Ichiraku's owneras he hid underneath a table.

Sakura stormed in "Have you seen Naruto?" she asked. The owner shook his head. "Damn it, where the hell is he??" She was so pissed she banged her fist on a table and it cracked neatly in half to reveal a very nervous Naruto. "Um, hi Sakura. I better get going."

"Not so fast," Sakura said as she grabbed the collar of the trying to escape Naruto's shirt. Naruto gulped and waited for what was going to happen next. "**WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL EVERYONE THAT I WENT ON A DATE WITH LEE??"**

"I did?" Naruto said trying to be innocent. "Don't play dumb with me," she scowled cracking her knuckles "Or you might get serious brain damage."

"I'm sorry Sakura." Naruto said as he cried anime-style. "Please don't beat me up." "Fine." Sakura sighed "But if this happens when I study taijutsu with Lee again I will personally beat you into a pulp." "Yes, whatever you say Sakura. It'll never happen again." "Maybe..." he said under his breath. "Did you say something?" Sakura asked glaring at him. "No, nothing at all." he stammered. Sakura just looked at him and ordered herself a bowl of ramen.

Sakura and Naruto were eating when a Shizune ran inside. They looked up "What brings you here Shizune?" asked Sakura. "The Hokage-pant- wants-pant-to see-pant you. The two shrugged and headed towards the Hokage Tower both thinking the same thoughts 'Why_ does the Hokage want to see us?"_

--

A.N. If you haven't already gotten bored please do me one favour. Review!


	2. Let's go on holiday!

A.N. Gomen, gomen I'm sorry the last chapter was so short. I promise to try and make them longer. So here's chapter 2 of Rippling Waters read and enjoy!

**And now the disclaimer with Sakura...**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Has anyone seen Sakura? WHY IS SHE LATE?**

**Sakura: Sorry I'm-**

**Little.miss.kawaii: WHY ARE YOU LATE?????**

**Sakura: Naruto told everyone I went on a date with Lee again... so I was beating the crap out of him but then he got away.**

**Little.miss.kawaii: HE GOT AWAY??? FROM YOU??? **

**Sakura: Yes, unfortunately... Little.miss.kawaii doesn't own Naruto and Naruto if you're reading this DON'T LET ME SEE YOU OR I WILL SMASH YOU HEAD IN!!!!!!!!!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Uh... okay please just keep reading.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2 Let's go on holiday!

Naruto and Sakura went inside the Hokage's office to see the rest of the rookie nine and team Gai. "Hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted. The shy girl blushed. "Hi Naruto-kun." she greeted. Hinata had stopped stuttering but she still blushed a lot when people talked to her especially Naruto.

"Does anyone know why were here?" Sakura asked. Everyone shook their heads. They sat down and waited for Tsunade to come. After a few moments Tsunade arrived and seated herself at her desk.

"I have asked you to all come here today because I have some very important news. Since all of you have been working so hard these past few months I have decided to give all of you a two-month holiday at a hot springs resort!"

The girls squealed in delight and started talking about what they'll bring, what they'll wear etc. "All of you have to go or you'll be punished." Tsunade said looking at all of them. "Punished?" asked Neji. "Yes," Tsunade answered. "If you don't go I will beat you up. The boys all imagined the scene and since they didn't really want to get beaten by Tsunade they decided to go even if they didn't feel like it.

"Now I have to go to a meeting." Tsunade said as she left the room. "Make sure you're packed and ready to leave by nine tomorrow morning. Be at the entrance gates by nine understand?" Everyone nodded their heads as she left the room. "Yes!" Lee said standing up. "I get to go on holiday with my youthful cherry blossom Sakura on such a youthful trip!"( He's weird...)

Sasuke just managed to stop himself glaring at Lee. "Sakura will you be my girlfriend?" Lee asked Sakura. Sasuke stiffened "_Will she say yes?" _he thought. Sakura sighed "Lee I'm sorry but I can't be your girlfriend." "Why?" Lee cried "Am I too unyouthful? I must run 150 laps around Konoha to make myself more youthful!"

Lee left the room filled with sweatdropping people. The girls left to pack and only the boys were left in the room. "So," Naruto piped up "What do you think of this trip?"

"Hn," Sasuke and Neji replied. "Troublesome" Shikamaru stated. 'Whatever" Naruto said running out of the room. "I have to pack my ramen supplies because we're going on holiday!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. So what do you think? I know there wasn't much pairing stuff in the first two chapters but the interesting stuff will start on their holiday. Please review and give me your ideas.

**Naruto: Help me!!!!!!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Naruto what are you doing here? **

**Naruto: Sakura-chan's looking for me. Please don't tell her I'm here.**

**Little.miss.kawaii: (smiles evilly) Sakura! Naruto is here!!!!!!**

**Sakura: (comes in) I've found you at last.**

**Naruto: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sakura starts beating the crap out of him.

**Little.miss.kawaii: (sweatdrops) Uh... please review. **


	3. Hot spring resort here we come!

**I'm really sorry for the late update but if you want me to update quicker please, please, please, please review! Okay… here's the disclaimer**** with… Sasuke the emo!**

**Sasuke: I am not emo.**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Yeah right.**

**Sasuke: And just because you said that I'm not saying the disclaimer.**

**Little.miss.kawaii: But, but, but…**

**Sasuke: (smirks) Too bad.**

**Little.miss.kawaii: You better say it or I'll, I'll…**

**Sasuke: You'll what?**

**Little.miss.kawaii: (smiles evilly) I'll make Sakura kiss Lee!**

**Sasuke: (narrows his eyes) You won't.**

**Little.miss.kawaii: I won't if you say the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: Fine. Little.miss.kawaii doesn't own Naruto. **

**Little.miss.kawaii: That was easy wasn't it?**

**Sasuke: …………….**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3 Hot springs resort here we come!

The next morning the twelve of them met at the Konoha gates. Everyone was ready to go except... Naruto.

Naruto's house

"Ahhhhhh! Sakura-chan is going to kill me!" Naruto grabbed his bag and ran outside not noticing the laughing people.

"Where is that dobe?" Sasuke grumbled. Naruto ran towards them wearing his ramen pyjamas.

"Hi everyone! Am I late?"

"Of course you are you baka!" Sakura shouted as she punched his head. "Ow," Naruto said as he rubbed the lump on his head. "So are we ready to go?" TenTen asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay, let's go oh, and Naruto change out of your pyjamas before we leave?" All eyes turned to Naruto as he blushed.

2 hours later

After two hours of jumping from tree to tree they finally arrived at the resort. "Um don't we need to sort out the rooms?" Hinata asked. "You're so smart Hinata!' Ino shouted.

She pulled out a little box. "Since there's only six rooms and twelve of us that means two people to a room. We're going to draw numbers if you get a no.2 then you share the room with the person who's go the other no.2. Got it?"

"Draw numbers? How troublesome." (Guess who!) "Be quiet Shikamaru!" Ino said glaring at the lazy shinobi.

They took turns drawing out a card with a number.

"I've got a number 2." Sakura said looking at her card.

"Number 1." Hinata said.

"I've got number 3." TenTen said spinning a kunai.

"Number 5." Chouji said munching on some chips.

"Number 4." stated Shikamaru.

"I have number 6." Kiba said.

"6." Shino said.

"Hn. I have number 2." Sasuke said although he was practically screaming inside.

"Room number 3." Neji said looking at TenTen.

"I have number 4." Ino said.

"NOOOOO!" Everyone turned to Rock Lee. "I am not with Sakura!!! My youthful cherry blossom!!!" Everyone sweatdropped as they headed towards there separate rooms.

In each there are two beds, a lounge area and a connected bathroom.

Sakura dropped her bags onto the floor and fell onto the bed. _"I'm sharing a room with Sasuke."_ She blushed. Sakura still had a crush on Sasuke and was overjoyed when he came back after killing Itachi and Orochimaru.

Sasuke walked into his room to see a blushing Sakura. "Why are you blushing?" Sakura snapped out of her dreamy state. "Nothing." she said as she scuttled out of the room.

Hinata went to her room and started sorting out her clothes. Naruto bounded in the room and started sorting out his … ramen. 'Chicken ramen, beef ramen, oriental ramen…" Naruto muttered as he placed them in different piles. Hinata looked at him as she walked out of the room smiling.

TenTen walked into her room a bit pissed off._ "Why do I have to share my room with that cold-hearted jerk? Although I have to admit he's pretty hot… TenTen! Stop thinking like that! _

She dropped her bags in her room and went to find Sakura. Neji went to his room only to find it empty. H smirked thinking about TenTen's face.

Ino went to her room only to find Shikamaru sleeping on one of the beds. "Wake up you lazy-ass! Do you want lunch or not?" She walked out leaving the half-asleep Shikamaru lying on the bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So did you like it? Please review or I won't update anymore.  
**

**Lee: Why? Why wasn't I in a room with Sakura?!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: The draws were by luck so that's why.**

**Lee: But WHY?**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Lee. Get out of this room unless you want to get beaten to death.**

**Lee: But, but-**

**Little.miss.kawaii: NOW.**

**Little.miss.kawaii: (sighs) Please review.**


	4. Blackouts and horror movies

**LOL. This is my first**** fanfic so anyway please read and review! It's disclaimer time! **

**Little.miss.kawaii: We have the disclaimer with… Lee why are you here?!**

**Lee: I am going to declare my youthful undying love to my youthful Sakura!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: GET OUT!**

**Lee: Sakura I-**

**Little.miss.kawaii: SECURITY! GET IN HERE!**

**(Two security guards drag Lee out of the room.)**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Since everyone is busy I'll have to do the disclaimer. I don't own Naruto sob, sob.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4 Black-outs and horror movies 

"Um, what are we having for lunch?" Hinata asked. "Uh, can I ask a question?" TenTen asked. "Can any of you boys cook?" There was an awkward silence you know the type with the cricket sounds.

Sakura sighed. "I take it none of you guys can cook, right?" There was another awkward silence. " I can cook instant ramen!" shouted Naruto. "Instant ramen doesn't count you baka!" Sakura shouted hitting him on the head.

"Come on girls let's get cooking!" Ino yelled as she went into the kitchen. "And don't complain if the food tastes like crap!" The boys waited and waited and waited….

The girls came out holding a large plate of pasta. "Is that edible?" Neji asked. "Shut up! At least we can cook! Just eat it or starve." TenTen said glaring at the Hyuuga. They served the pasta and ate in silence.

"This is almost as good as ramen!" Naruto declared. Lee had tears running down his eyes. "I get to eat food made by Sakura-chan." Everyone sweatdropped. " At least it's edible." both Sasuke and Neji said. "Can't you say something nice for once?!" shouted Sakura and TenTen shouted.

"No." they said smirking. "Arghhh!!!!!" cried the girls in frustration. They finished eating their pasta. "You guys have to do the dishes or we won't cook any more meals."

"What! I am not washing dishes." Said Sasuke. "Neither am I." said Neji. "Too troublesome." Shikamaru said. "I'll wash the dishes!" Naruto volunteered.

"Nooooo!!!!!!" shouted the girls. "You'll break all of them!!!" Sighing the girls washed the dishes and threatened never to cook again.

"Let's explore this place!" Ino suggested. "Sure!" The girls went to look around with the boys following behind them. There was a hot spring. One side for boys, one side for girls. (You know like the public baths in Japan?)The two sides were separated by a wall and one side of the room was a glass window but there was a screen in front of it.

There were the six bedrooms, a kitchen and dining area, a lounge and a garden filled with sakura trees. Near the garden there was a little training area and a swimming pool. "Wow! I love this place!" Sakura exclaimed.

The afternoon passed quickly with them exploring one room after another. After dinner everyone was bored… even Lee. "Yosh! Let us do something youthful and exciting!" he said doing the good guy pose.

"Like?" everyone asked. "How about we watch a movie?" Hinata asked. "You're so smart Hinata-chan!" Naruto said patting her on the back. Hinata went very red when Naruto was patting her.

"What do you want to watch?" Naruto asked. "The Mummy." Sasuke immediately said. "Nooooo!!!!" the girls squealed. Sasuke smirked "Scared?" "Of course we're not scared!" answered the pissed off Sakura. She placed the DVD in the player and sat back down.

Seating order: Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Kiba, Shino and Chouji.

In reality the girls were scared as shit. When the scary parts came they gripped the boys' arms and they all screamed when it was at the scariest part. "Ahhhhhh!!!!!" the girls cried hiding behind the boys.

Although they weren't going to admit it, the boys were actually enjoying the feeling of the girls hugging them. Then came the BLACK-OUT! "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" the girls screamed as they jumped onto the boys' laps.

"_Man Sakura's heavy". _

_**Yeah but you like her on your lap.**_

"_Who are you?"_

_**I'm you inner self coughpervertcough.**_

"_That's it I'm leaving."_

_**Wait!**_

Neji blushed a little when TenTen jumped onto his lap. Luckily it was dark so she couldn't see but his face was heating up. TenTen blushed, she had her arms around Neji's neck and she had buried her head into his hair.

Ino was clinging onto Shikamaru. He thought it was too troublesome so he didn't bother shaking her off, besides he didn't really want to anyway.

Naruto was actually the one hugging Hinata. She was scared but apparently Naruto was scared of the dark even more than her. He was clinging onto her so tightly it was hard to breathe. "Can't breathe Naruto." She gasped. Naruto let go of her and smiled sheepishly.

The lights came back on and the girls jumped out of the blushing boys' laps. The four of them ran out of the room leaving the boys to ponder about what just had happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So did you like it? Please review and you'll get a****n imaginary cookie!**


	5. Truth or dare time!

**Yosh! Chapter Five of Rippling Waters here. Thank you all of my reviewers you're the best! Disclaimer time!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Hey Shikamaru.**

**Shikamaru: (snnnnnore)**

**Little.miss.kawaii: (a vein pops) WHAT THE HELL NO ONE DARES TO SLEEP IF IT'S DISCLAIMER TIME. WAKE UP!**

**Shikamaru: (snore)**

**Little.miss.kawaii: I don't own Naruto but would love to now just ignore me WHILE I GO AND BEAT THIS LAZY-ASS UP!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 5 Truth or dare time!

The next morning the nine shinobis woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. They dragged themselves to the kitchen to find the four kunoichis setting the table. "About time you lazy-asses woke up." Ino said looking up.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered. "What did you call me?!" shouted the angry blonde. "Nothing." He said as he sat down. The girls served breakfast and they ate in silence.

After Breakfast

TenTen turned to the Hyuuga prodigy. "Neji do you want to go train?" she asked. The boy nodded and they left. Ino, Sakura and Hinata left for their and the rest of the boys hung out in the lounge.

TenTen and Neji

TenTen panted and sat down on the grass. "Tired already?" asked the smirking Neji. "Of course not!" she replied and the two of them started to spar again. TenTen threw a handful of shuriken at him but Neji dodged them easily. He threw a kunai at her but she just managed to dodge.

BUT! Although it didn't hit her it cut the top button of her top off! Neji stopped and looked at TenTen his face going the lightest shade of pink. "What?" TenTen asked. Neji waved a hand at her and she looked down and gasped.

TenTen spun around her hands holding the top of the shirt. She looked to Neji with a pink face. "Ano… Neji you didn't see anything… right?" she asked nervously. Neji shook his head furiously and walked away.

He had walked a safe distance away before the blood started running down his nose.

_Damn. TenTen is hot! Wait- did I just say hot?_

_**Yeah you did.**_

_What the? Who the hell are you?_

_**I am you inner self. And I know you were lying to TenTen back then.**_

_Flashback_

_Neji threw the kunai at her and her top button came off and he could see a bit of TenTen's um… underwear. He couldn't help looking but he respected TenTen so he stopped._

Neji blushed the tiniest bit. He wiped the blood from his face and went back to the resort.

TenTen stood there her hand still clutching her shirt. "_Neji didn't see anything… right?" _She felt her face heat up but she shook her head. _"Stop thinking like that TenTen you know he won't have feelings for you." _Sadly she walked back to the resort with her head hanging low.

Later that night they were bored… again. "I'm so bored!" whined Sakura. She looked around. "Any fun ideas?" She turned to Sasuke. "And we're not watching another horror movie."

"Let's play truth or dare!" Ino exclaimed. "Great idea!" the girls said. Chouji, Shino and Kiba left because they didn't want to play. Sasuke and Neji were about to leave when they felt their sleeves being tugged.

They looked down to see the eyes of Sakura and TenTen. "Why won't you play?" they whined. "Don't feel like it." they replied. "Please?" they said doing a really cute puppy eyes pout. "No." "Please?" their eyes grew bigger and tearier and the boys just couldn't resist.

They sat down in a circle. "If you don't do your dare then you have to kiss Naruto on the lips!" Ino sang. Hinata spun an empty bottle and… it landed on Sasuke. Ino smiled evilly. "Sasuke truth or dare?" "Dare."

"I dare you to… kiss Sakura." Ino said. (Ino's crush on Sasuke had gone when she started liking Shikamaru.) "No way." Sasuke said. Ino smiled. "Do it or you'll have to kiss Naruto and I don't think that was a good experience last time!"

Sasuke growled as Ino, Sakura and Hinata giggled. "Huh?" went Team Gai. The three girls told them about the kiss that Naruto and Sasuke had shared when they were still genin.

TenTen burst out laughing and Neji smirked. Sasuke gave them death glares and gave Sakura a quick peck on her cheek. "That doesn't count!" Ino cried. "Well you weren't specific enough." Sasuke said.

Sasuke spun the bottle and it landed on… Sakura. "So Sakura truth or dare?" Sakura didn't want to risk it so she chose truth. "Sakura do you still like me?" he asked. Sakura turned pink and nodded.

She quickly spun the bottle and it stopped at… TenTen. "TenTen truth or dare?" TenTen felt brave so she picked dare. "Hm… TenTen I dare you to… take your hair out and leave it down for the rest of the night!"

TenTen looked at the pink-haired teen. "No way Sakura! You know I never have my hair down!" Sakura grinned. "Your hair down or a kiss with Naruto?" TenTen grumbled and took off her hair ties.

Her brown hair tumbled down her back and stopped near her waist. Neji was surprised. This was the first time he had seen TenTen with her hair down even after being years of team mates. Why her hair was even longer than his! "What?" she snapped.

She spun the bottle and it landed on Neji. "Truth or dare?" "Dare." TenTen smiled wickedly. "I dare you to let Sakura and Ino put make-up on you!" she exclaimed. Neji glared at her but he thought about it and kissing Naruto was just plain disgusting.

The two girls squealed and started their make-over. They applied lipstick, blush, eyeliner and other girly stuff to him and in the end Neji just looked plain ridiculous. He went to the bathroom and wiped the make- up off.

He spun the bottle and it stopped at Ino. He looked at her and merely said "I dare you to end the game." before he left the room. Ino was disappointed especially when everyone except Hinata had left.

"Ino can I show you something?" the white-eyed shinobi asked. "Sure." Hinata grinned as she whipped out a digital camera. "Hinata you recorded the whole thing!" Ino squealed. "Don't be so loud" she whispered. She handed the camera to Ino and left. Ino held the camera and smiled evilly. "This is a great piece of blackmail."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Anyway please review and give me you ideas or I shall get shy little Hinata to go and record you most embarrassing moments!**


	6. The Ulitmate Dare! Believe it!

**Ohayo! Sorry for not updating for so long but I've been busy. Let me tell you one thing you're gonna love this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Little.miss.kawaii: Disclaimer time! **

**TenTen: Hi Little.miss.kawaii! **

**Little.miss.kawaii: TenTen! You're here for the disclaimer!**

**TenTen: Little.miss.kawaii doesn't own me or anyone else from Naruto.**

**Neji: TenTen let's go train.**

**TenTen: GOD DAMN IT NEJI! IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT? YOU MAKE ME TRAIN LIKE TEN HOURS A DAY IS THAT NOT ENOUGH??**

**Little.miss.kawaii: She's scary when she's mad.**

**TenTen: YOU BETTER RUN NEJI OR YOU WILL DIE!!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Ohhh… he's in for it now.**

**--**

Chapter 6 The Ultimate Dare! Believe it!

Naruto went to ask Sakura something when he heard voices coming from her door. Being the stupid idiot he is he decided to eavesdrop.

Girls

"God Neji makes me train even when we're on vacation!" he heard TenTen whine. "And I haven't even had a chance to go in the hot springs yet!"

"How about we all visit the hot springs tonight? That way there won't be anyone to interrupt and we all get to relax for a while." Hinata suggested.

"You're so smart Hinata!" Sakura and Ino squealed hugging the Hyuuga heir.

"So we meet at the springs tonight?" Sakura asked. The girls nodded.

Naruto ran to Sasuke's room with the ultimate idea.

Boys

The boys were in Sasuke's room when Naruto burst in.

"Hey guys I got a fantastic idea!" Naruto shouted jumping on Sasuke's bed.

"What dobe? And stop jumping on my bed!" Sasuke said punching Naruto.

Naruto landed on the floor and rubbed his head.

"Well I was going to tell you but sine Teme punched me I won't tell you what I heard from the girls…" Naruto said slyly.

"What?" Neji asked the blonde shinobi.

"Well I heard that they're going to go to the hot springs tonight and I thought that we could… SPY ON THEM!!" Naruto shouted.

"Be quiet. And why would we want to do something like that?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah right. And you don't wanna look at Ino's body. Suuure." Naruto scoffed smirking at the lazy boy.

Shikamaru turned pink and he glared at Naruto. "Excuse me but no everyone here has such a perverted mind like you."

Naruto grinned. "Oh and I thought only Neji and Sasuke were gay but Shikamaru is gay too."

"We're not gay!" shouted the three boys.

"Suuure you're not." Naruto teased.

"Fine we'll do it."

"Yosh! Meet me at midnight I got a plan!" Naruto shouted as he ran out.

Later that night…

Likewise the boys did meet up at Naruto's room because they secretly wanted to spy on the girls too.

Naruto led them to the girl's hot springs and they could hear splashing and laughing from the inside.

Using his fingers Naruto poked a hole in the papery fabric. He motioned the boys to do so as well. The boys hesitated but followed his actions.

The spring was covered in steam so it was hard to see but they could make out four figures in the water.

"Hey Neji, why don't you use you Byakugan to spy on the girls?" Naruto asked cheekily.

Neji punched him on the head.

"There in no way I am using my Byakugan to spy on them especially since Hinata is inside!!" he yelled.

"Shut up you two." Sasuke warned.

Girls

"Hey guys did you hear something?" Sakura asked the girls.

"Yeah I think I heard someone yelling." Ino said looking around. "Hinata could you check for us?"

Hinata nodded and performed some hand signs. "Byakugan!" she whispered.

Her eyes searched the area when she let out a little "Eep!"

"What is it Hinata?" TenTen asked.

"The boys they're outside and I think they're spying on us." she said.

Oh God now they were pissed. And it was not a good idea to spy on four pissed kunoichis especially these four.

The girls grinned. "Time for revenge…"

They made a clone of themselves and left to get changed. Creeping in the shadows they headed to the boys' location.

Hinata burst in the corridor and sealed all their chakra points so they couldn't move and Ino kicked them in the hot springs water.

Oooh now they're rocking! TenTen chucked about a thousand weapons at the boys and to their horror Sakura punched the water and there was a large tsunami.

Now they boys were wet, injured and doomed.

"SERIOUSLY WHAT GOT INTO YOU?? I MIGHT HAVE EXPECTED NARUTO TO DO IT BUT WHY YOU SASUKE, NEJI AND SHIKAMARU??" Sakura yelled at the four boys.

"And for doing that you guys are gonna get punished." TenTen said cracking her knuckles.

The boys gulped nervously.

Each girl dragged a boy to their room and made sure their night was a living hell. (NOT IN THE WRONG WAY!!)

Naruto was forced to watch Hinata eat his personal stock of ramen. He cried and cried as she slurped down the food and Hinata simply smiled. (Who knew Hinata was so evil?)

Shikamaru was robbed all his money by Ino. He knew what would happen soon. Ino would drag him and make him watch her spend his money on a shopping trip.

"Sigh. God she is troublesome."

Neji probably was the worst. TenTen tied him to a chair with chakra strings and then SHE BRAIDED HIS HAIR!! Neji was pissed especially when TenTen showed him what he looked like in a mirror. He had ribbons in his hair and lots of let's say girly hair clips.

Sakura had no idea what to do with Sasuke so she did what came to her mind. She kicked him out.

The other girls followed suit and kicked the boys out. Now they lay in the corridor shivering, cold and wet.

"CHOUJI, LEE, SHINO, KIBA LOCK YOU DOORS THE BOOGIE MAN IS COMING!!" Sakura shouted.

The four boys locked the doors and hid in their beds trying to escape the boogie man.

Now the four ninjas couldn't get help.

Naruto was a bit better. Since Hinata was so nice she gave him a blanket but he was still locked out.

"Ha! Neji you look like a girl!" Naruto laughed.

Shikamaru and Sasuke smirked.

And there they stayed for the night.

--

**Please review! I don't think you want the boys to spy on you or do you? LOL. Um... just review plase!**


	7. Date!

Hi guys

**Hi guys! Here's chapter 7 of Rippling Waters. Hope you like!**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Hey Neji! How do you like getting you hair braided?**

**Neji: Hn (looks pissed)**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Neji don't ignore me! Do the disclaimer, please.**

**Neji: No.**

**Little.miss.kawaii: (gasps) WHAT.DID.YOU.SAY?**

**Neji: I said no.**

**Little.miss.kawaii: You shall pay for that! (beats him up) DO IT NOW OR YOU SHALL PAY!**

**Neji: Little.miss.kawaii doesn't own that stupid idiot Naruto.**

**Naruto: Hey! I heard that!**

**Neji: So?**

**Naruto: So? I beat you in the Chuunin Exams so if I'm an idiot what are you? A retard?**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Good point…**

**Neji: Shut up (goes to sook in the corner)**

**--**

Chapter seven Date?!

After their little spying mission the boys all had a cold and they felt like crap.

Neji was in his bed hiding under the blankets when the door opened. He stuck his head out from under the blanket and saw TenTen.

"Hn."

"Neji? Are you awake?" the girl asked. She put down something on his bedside table.

"Hn."

"Excuse me! Don't you dare 'hn' me! It's your fault for being a retard yesterday and spying on us. Don't blame me if you feel like shit!" the girl yelled. "And I was nice enough to make you soup too…"

Neji got up and took the bowl of soup and drank it all. He put the bowl back down and went under the blankets again

They were silent for a moment.

"Neji?" TenTen asked slowly. "Why were you spying on us in the first place?"

Neji turned pink. He stayed silent and then he pretended to be asleep.

He heard TenTen sigh as she walked out of the room.

After she left he sat back up in bed. _Because I… wanted to see you._

Neji turned a deep shade of red. _You'll make a great housewife. Did you know that, TenTen?_

Sasuke sneezed for the umpteenth time that day. _God I want some tomatoes._

Sakura walked in with a box of tissues and a tray.

"Sasuke-kun? I brought you some tomato soup."

Sakura stifled a giggle as the boy pounced onto the tray and started devouring the soup.

"Here." she handed him the box of tissues.

"You'll need them." Sakura said laughing as she walked out.

_Sakura… NO! I can't think of her that way. She's only a team mate… nothing more, but I can't help loving her…_

"Shikamaru! Wake up!" the blonde yelled hitting the asleep boy on the head.

Shikamaru woke up. "I already have a headache Ino." he groaned.

Ino pouted. "I was going to ask if you wanted this bowl of noodles, but I guess not…"

A weird noise was heard. Ino laughed. "Your stomach!"

Shikamaru looked embarrassed. "My hands hurt."

He held up his bandaged hands which were injured from TenTen's stash of weapons.

The blonde went pink. "Well then… I guess I have to feed you."

She sat beside him on the bed and started feeding him. Shikamaru didn't look it but he actually really enjoying this moment.

Ino laughed as she walked out of the room. "I'll come back in later, okay?"

Shikamaru nodded as she left.

_I wish she could feed me everyday, and then I can save up the energy instead of feeding myself. _(Lazy-bum alert!!)

Hinata was sitting on the porch watching the birds as she was thinking of a certain someone. _Naruto…_

From the shadows there was someone spying on her. It was our favourite knuckle-head ninja Naruto.

_**Come on man. You're a skilled shinobi. You can face assassins and other terrors and you don't even have the courage to ask a girl out? What are you, a mouse?**_

_No… I just…_

_**Dude, ask her out already! This is you only chance, if you ask her out any other time Neji will hunt you down and kill you but now he is in bed with his sorry ass! Go and ask her now or you will regret it… I will kick your butt.**_

_Huh? How are you meant to kick my butt? You and I are the same person you know…_

_**Don't get off the topic! Ask Hinata out… NOW!**_

_Um… alright._

_**Hurry up! You've liked her since you got over your crush on Sakura. Come on, just ask her. If she says no then… well you never know unless you try so JUST GO ALREADY!!**_

_Fine, fine. Geez, my inner is so bossy._

_**What did you say?**_

_Err… nothing. I'm going to ask now._

Naruto looked up at Hinata again.

_It's now or never._

"Hinata?"

"Yes?" Hinata looked up from her seat and blushed when she saw who it was. "Naruto-kun?"

"Um… I was just wondering if…"

_**Get it over and done with you moron!**_

_Who are you calling a moron?!_

"Naruto-kun are you okay?' Hinata asked worriedly. Naruto had a faraway look in his eyes.

He snapped back into reality. "Hehe… I'm fine. Perfectly fine."

"Are you sure? You look a bit pale." Hinata lifted her hand to his forehead.

Naruto gulped.

_**Ask her!**_

"Hinata… Willyougooutwithmefordinnertonight?" Naruto asked very quickly.

"Um... I didn't hear that."

He took a deep breath. "Hinata, will you please go out with me for dinner tonight?"

_I did it! Yosh!_

Hinata turned pink. "Yes, Naruto-kun!" Hinata squeaked as she ran off.

"I'll meet you here at seven tonight!" Naruto called.

Hinata ran into her room and shut the door. She landed onto her bed.

_Naruto-kun… he asked me out!_

_**I always knew this would happen.**_

_You are?_

_**I am the inner you. Well, I'm more like your love-life adviser.**_

_Really?_

_**Yes, and as you love-life adviser I will give you some important advice. Go and get the other girls in here and find an outfit for your date!!**_

Just like she was instructed, Hinata went to fetch the other girls.

"Oh my gosh! Did he really ask you out?" Ino asked. Ino was a gossip queen and she loved juicy news.

Hinata nodded meekly.

"I always thought you were going to be the last one out of us to go out! Congrats!" TenTen exclaimed. TenTen may not look it but she can get excited about this sort of stuff too.

Sakura smiled. She always knew that Naruto had liked the shy girl ever since he got over her. "Congratulations, Hinata."

"Now," Ino had a evil look in her eyes. "Time to find you an outfit!"

Neji sat up in bed. With his exceptionally good hearing and Ino being so loud , he had heard what she had said.

He got out of the room.

"UZAMAKI NARUTO! GET YOU BUTT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Naruto crawled out into Neji's view. He could tell that Neji knew.

"Neji, please don't kill me! I still wanna live. I'm not ready to die yet!!" he pleaded.

Neji grabbed his collar. "If you hurt my cousin in any way at all or make her cry, I will personally see that you will be crippled… for THE REST OF YOUR LIFE."

Naruto nodded his head furiously. "I understand Neji. I will look after Hinata and treat her very well and if I make her cry I will be a goner."

Neji glared at him suspiciously. "Good."

**7pm… later that night**

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked up and he was absolutely shocked.

_She is so damn hot!_

Hinata looked at him shyly and blushed.

She was wearing a blue sweater with a pleated white skirt. There was a white headband in her hair and she had long stripy socks on. Simple but cute.

"Hinata… you look great!"

"Arigatou."

"Come on let's go!"

He took Hinata's hand and they started to leave. She turned pink but Naruto being the usual dense guy he was didn't see.

As they were leaving Naruto thought he saw someone glaring at him. He turned around and gulped. It was Neji. Neji glared at him and Naruto ran off dragging Hinata behind him.

"Naruto-kun, where are we going?"

The two of them was standing on a street fill with shops.

"Err… you can choose."

Hinata looked around. There was so many shops! She saw Naruto's eyes darting to the ramen stall.

"Let's go have ramen." Hinata said giggling at Naruto's expression.

"Yosh! It's ramen time!"

Hinata giggled as she followed Naruto.

After dinner they sat down on a park bench and watched the stars.

"Ne… Hinata will you be my… girlfriend?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Yes…" Hinata said as she yawned. "I'll love to…"

Naruto looked down when he felt pressure on his shoulder. He chuckled when he saw the sleeping face of Hinata.

He carried her back to the resort with her in his arms.

After laying her on her bed he sighed.

_**You actually found the guts to do it!**_

_Shut up._

He fell asleep and the last thing he saw was the peaceful face of our little Hyuuga heiress.

"Eh! He what!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Did.you.say.he.asked.you.to.be.his.girlfriend.and.you.said.yes?" Ino asked in disbelief.

Hinata nodded.

TenTen laughed. "Man you guys should see the look on your faces!"

"OH MY GOD HINATA HAS A BOYFRIEND NOW!" Sakura and Ino yelled.

"Naruto…"

The blonde turned and he paled.

"You do know why I'm here right?" the Byakugan user asked.

Naruto knelt on his knees. "I know! You're going to give me a lecture about how I will die if I hurt Hinata and you will kill me correct?"

Neji nodded. "Good."

Naruto sweatdropped as Neji walked away.

_That was so awkward._

_**Hey you! Stop daydreaming and get the money **__**from Saskue-teme!**_

_What money? Oh you mean…_

Naruto grinned as he went to find Sasuke. He was outside in the garden practicing his shuriken throwing.

"Oi! Teme, pay up!"

"Why should I give you money?"

Naruto grinned. "Remember the bet from two years ago?"

Sasuke grimaced. He had made a bet proposing that whoever found a girlfriend first would get money from the other person.

"You mean… you…"

The blonde smirked. "That's right. Now give me the money!"

_Damn. Who would've thought that Naruto would win? He forgets everything so why did he have to remember this?! NOOOOOOO!! I'm a ruined man! Naruto found himself a girl before me. WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD??_

**I am so sorry for the late update. Please forgive me! I had a serious case of writer's block and exams! Exams are my worst nightmare!!**

**Did you like this chapter? It's pretty long but I find it cute. I love Hinata x Naruto, it's such a cute pairing!**

**Sasuke: What is wrong with you? How come I lost to that baka?**

**Little.miss.kawaii: Are you questioning me about how I write?! (a dark aura surrounds her)**

**Sasuke: No…**

**Little.miss.kawaii: (goes happy) Oh, okay! That's good. Please review minna-san! I will try to update at least once a fortnight!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. AUTHOR NOTE!

**Konichiwa everyone!**** You all probably hate me for never updating Rippling Waters and I'm really really sorry! It's just… I had writer's block and I sort of lost inspiration… Don't worry I'm not going to abandon this story! So I have decided to rewrite this story because most of the chapters are really short and it doesn't satisfy me. So sorry!!! X3 I will upload the rewritten version soon. **

**Kawaii cookie-chan 3 **


End file.
